rpg_project_kornothfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This article compiles all of the occurrences throughout the history of Kornoth based on what's revealed in the base version of the game. Creation of the Elven Empire 10,095 BDG * Alaron Telessian, the first Emperor of the Telessian Empire, initiates the First Revolution, bringing about prosperity and the ideas of architecture, stagnant living and an art renaissance. 9,889 BDG * Bahlora Va'duum initiates The Great War against the Vezeti to claim Cinderfall and its surrounding land. At the time, Cinderfall took up almost all of central and eastern Kornoth. Arrival of the Humans 547 BDG * The first-known public account of humans on Kornoth is noted by Abel from the Hall of Knowledge, with him noting that they're settling on the eastern shores of the continent. 545 BDG * Construction on the first human bastion on Kornoth, Galeshore, is making great progress and taking in tens of thousands from their homeland to begin a new life. 542 BDG * The Battle for Galeshore, a battle between the humans of Galeshore and the Remnants of Cinderfall Grove, ends in the destruction of the only human bastion on Kornoth. * The Reinwalt Migration, a migration of about 20,000 humans, leads the humans of Kornoth to the western side of the continent. 539 BDG * The Kingdom of Bordeleau is founded by its soon-to-be first Fleet Admiral, Daron Reinwalt. * Antoine Faeora is crowned as the First King of Bordeleau. Era of Conquest 519 BDG * King Antoine Faeora delivers his infamous speech to all of the denizens of Kornoth of his plans to expand Bordeleau's boundaries, which was his way of declaring Bordeleau as being an imperialistic state. 517 BDG * Antoine begins his crusade across Kornoth by flying blimps over to Creidol to lay siege to it. He remains there until he successfully captures it years later. 516 BDG * Antoine launches an assault on the Western Divide, sweeping through the land and moving into Highpass, setting up camps all across the mountains. * Samara Dragonsong, the Empress of the Telessian Empire, dies in her sleep. * Eberon Dragonsong is crowned as the next Emperor of the Telessian Empire. * Eberon launches an attack back on the armies of Bordeleau, taking back Highpass, but failing to get the Western Divide back in their possession. 511 BDG * The Siege of Creidol is a success, and the land now belongs to Bordeleau. 510 BDG * Fleet Admiral Daron Reinwalt is brutally murdered by a group of pirates. Historians theorize that Antoine actually hired assassins to carry out this deed so he could put a Fleet Admiral who shared his vision in power. * Gaetan Conroy becomes the second Fleet Admiral of Bordeleau. He shares Antoine's vision of a conquered Kornoth under Bordeleauan rule. 507 BDG * Antoine, oddly enough, sends a force of 10,000 soldiers to re-take Highpass, keeping them at the border. * Gaetan Conroy begins building massive ships in Breton Bay, the northernmost province of Bordeleau. 506 BDG * The Siege of Skysong begins. This is the bloodiest battle throughout the entire war, with both sides suffering 200,000 casualties during the 2-day battle. * Antoine captures Skysong Temple and turns it into a base of operations. 504 BDG * Eberon flees Alaron with most of his troops, taking refuge to the north in Heli'elah. 503 BDG * Antoine launches a full-scale air, land and sea attack on the city of Alaron. He occupies the city for over a year as troops fly the banners of Bordeleau upon the highest point of the city. 502 BDG * The occupation of Alaron is ended when Eberon coordinates with his Lionid and Kroakan allies. He pushes the Bordeleauan occupiers out and reclaims Alaron, declaring an era of peace as he pushes the army back into their bounds. * Gaetan Conroy announces to the world that he is the current Watcher of the Hall of Knowledge, and that he secretly cooperated with Eberon Dragonsong to turn the war in favor of peace and sovereignty for all. 497 BDG * Antoine, in a state of insanity, sends a measely army to try and take Alaron back. He fails miserably, and for having broken the terms of his treaty, he's taken by Eberon himself and locked within the Alaron Catacombs for eternity. * Bordeleau briefly becomes a sovereign city-state under the rule of Eberon until they return to rightful rule. 493 BDG * The cousin of Antoine Faeora, who publicly fought against his war with the elves, volunteers himself to be the next King of Bordeleau and bring it back to a state of stability. His name is Bastien Faeora. * Bastien Faeora is crowned as the second King of Bordeleau. He becomes the youngest King to have ever ruled without a regency, becoming King at the age of 16 years. * Bastien Faeora gives a famous speech, officially bringing the Bordeleauan Conquest to an end. Mapping the South 401 BDG * Bastien Faeora passes away at the age of 103 years of age. A New Age 0 ADG * The dragons of Draecorea commence the Draconic Genocide, wiping out millions of innocent civilians at the hands of Daemus, the King of the Dragons. 1 ADG * Stephen Conroy, the twelfth Fleet Admiral of Bordeleau, sacrifices himself to seal both himself and Daemus within the planet for eternity so that the Dragon King can bring no more harm to the people of Kornoth.